1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a lever engagement type connector in which the connector is engaged with a mating connector by rotating a lever attached to the connector.
2. Description of the Related Art
FIG. 3 is a view showing a conventional lever engagement type connector. As shown in FIG. 3, this lever engagement type connector includes: a male connector 1; a lever 2 pivotally attached to the male connector 1; and a female connector 3 with which the male connector 1 is engaged.
The male connector 1 is provided with a plurality of terminal receiving chambers (not shown) in which terminals are received. The respective terminal receiving chambers are communicated with terminal insertion holes formed on the bottom wall. When the male connector 1 is inserted into the female connector 3, mating terminals (not shown) of the female connector 3 are inserted into the terminal insertion holes. Due to the foregoing, the terminals in the terminal receiving chambers of the male connector 1 are contacted and communicated with the mating terminals of the female connector 3.
At substantial centers of both side walls 6 of the male connector 1, there are provided bosses 7 which protrude from the side walls 6. When the lever 2 is supported by these bosses 7, the lever 2 can be rotated about the bosses 7.
The lever 2 includes: a pair of lever walls 12 which are arranged in the transverse direction; and an operating portion 13 for connecting the lever walls 12. In each lever wall 12 of the lever 2, there is formed a rotary hole 14 into which the boss 7 of the male connector 1 is inserted. When the bosses 7 of the male connector 1 are inserted into the rotary holes 14 in the lever walls 12, the lever 2 is rotated about the bosses 7 along both side walls 6 of the male connector 1.
At one end of each lever wall 12, there is provided a protrusion 15. On the other hand, the operating portion 13 is arranged at the other end of the lever wall 12 which is located on the opposite side to the end of the lever at which the protrusion 15 is formed. The protrusion 15 is engaged with an engaging hole 16 of the female connector 3. When the operating portion 13 is pressed under the above condition, the lever 2 is rotated and the male connector 1 is engaged with the female connector 3. In this case, the operating portion 13 functions as a point of force, the engaging point of the protrusion 15 with the engaging hole 16 functions as a fulcrum, and the boss 7 functions as a point of application.
There is provided a lock arm 18 at the end on the side of the operating portion 13 of the lever 2. The lock arm 18 is provided with a lock protrusion 19 and arranged in the lever 2 in an elastic condition. When the lock protrusion 19 is engaged with the female connector 3, the male connector 1 is prevented from being disengaged from the female connector 3 via the lever 2.
The female connector 3 is provided with a hood 17 with which the male connector 1 is engaged. The above engaging hole 16 is formed in a side wall 17a on one side of the hood 17. In a side wall 17b opposed to this side wall 17a in which the engaging hole 16 is formed, there is formed a lock hole 21 in which the lock arm 18 is engaged. In this connection, the mating terminals (not shown) are protruded from the bottom of the hood 17.
In this lever engagement type connector, the lever 2 is incorporated into the male connector 1, and the male connector 1 is inserted into the hood 17 of the female connector 3. After that, when the operating portion 13 of the lever 2 is pressed, the lever 2 is rotated. In the process of rotation, the protrusion 15 is engaged with the engaging hole 16 of the hood 17. Therefore, the protrusion 15 becomes a fulcrum of rotation. Therefore, the lever 2 and the male connector 1 are integrated into one body and engaged with the hood 17. Due to the above engagement, the lock protrusion 19 of the lock arm 18 is engaged with the lock hole 21 of the hood 17. Accordingly, the male connector 1 is stably held by the hood 17 of the female connector 3 under the condition that the male connector 1 is prevented from being disengaged from the hood 17.
When the male connector 1 is picked up from the hood 17 of the female connector 3, the lock arm 18 is bent by an operator's finger or the like, and the lever 2 is pulled up while the lock protrusion 19 is being disengaged from the lock hole 21. When the lever 2 is pulled up in this way, the male connector 1 is simultaneously pulled up. Therefore, it is possible to pick up the male connector 1 from the hood 17 of the female connector 3 together with the lever 2.
However, the following problems may be encountered in the above conventional lever engagement type connector. When the male connector 1 is disengaged from the female connector 3, since the protrusion 15 is engaged with the engaging hole 16, it is necessary to simultaneously rotate and pull up the lever 2 and the male connector 1 about the engagement position of the protrusion 15 with the engaging hole 16 under the condition that the lock arm 18 is pressed by the operator's finger. For the above reasons, it is necessary to press the lock arm 18 simultaneously when the lever 2 and the male connector 1 are rotated round the engaging hole 16. Therefore, the operator's finger is given a heavy load when the male connector is detached from the female connector. Accordingly, the operator feels a pain in the work of disengaging the connector.